


Only fools rush in

by Havokftw



Series: If found, please return to Lee Jihoon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, First Dance, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: Jihoon stares at the stranger warily.The stranger stares back and Jihoon wonders if there's a polite way of asking someone whether they escaped from a mental asylum.Probably not.





	Only fools rush in

Jihoon refuses to fidget with his cufflinks despite the fact that he feels the undeniable urge to do so.

He also refuses to let his eyes drift from where he is staring at Jeonghan's shoulder. Just because he can feel the unwavering gaze of some smoking hot man staring at him from the church pews doesn't mean Jihoon is going to look away from his best friend getting married to have a look.

At least, not a  _second_  look.

Maybe Jihoon had already looked once, by accident. Then again, just to make sure the guy was as hot as his eyes led him to believe. Then perhaps he glanced over a _third_ time, just to confirm he was looking at Jihoon and not someone else.

But that’s it. Only three looks.

The man _was_ very handsome after all, and he merited a triple take.

After handing off the rings and stepping back to his place by Jeonghan’s side as his best man, Jihoon casts his gaze across the crowd filling the ceremony room. Many people are teary-eyed, everyone as aware as Jihoon of the fact that Jeonghan and Jisoo are made for each other and that this is a perfect union to behold. True love, blah, blah, blah.

He’s about to turn back and watch the grooms when his eye catches the handsome strangers gaze _still_ staring right back at him. Despite himself, Jihoon feels a little jolt kick-start his heart into beating a little faster. The man is seated on Jeonghan's side of the room, in the second pew right behind all of Jeonghan's immediate family which means he must be important.

Still, he’s staring at Jihoon across the room instead of at the grooms and Jihoon feels suddenly flustered. He forces his attention on Jeonghan and Jisoo as they exchange vows and rings, and refuses to give in to his budding curiosity.

"You may now share a kiss," the marriage efficient says with a smile and steps back.

Jihoon doesn't bother fighting his own grimace when he watches Jeonghan grin stupidly right before leaning in and kissing Jisoo _waaaaaay_ too deeply in a room full of their friends and family.

“Keep something for the wedding night, yeah?” Jihoon whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

There’s applause and cheers and then laughter when Jeonghan dips Jisoo for a moment before they both part—faces overtaken by smiles.

They stands there for a few moments, camera flashes nearly blinding the entire wedding party, and then the grooms begin to walk down the aisle towards the exit.

Jihoon and Seungkwan—Jisoo's choice of best man—follow behind dutifully, leading the wedding party out of the church behind the bride and groom. On the way down the aisle Jihoon's gaze accidentally wanders again and for a third? fourth? time, those bright doe eyes catch his own, holding him captive until Jihoon tears his attention away.  
  


* * *

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo drive away in a glossy black limo, and Jihoon follows the rest of the wedding party to their waiting cars, where they’ll be taken to a nearby park for the wedding photographs.

A guest catches Jihoon's arm and attention while he walks, and he spins to find the man from the church standing behind him.

“It was a beautiful ceremony, don’t you think?” The man says, in a deep and delightfully husky voice.

Jihoon usually has no interest in small talk, but he accepts that this is a wedding, so he knocks up a polite, blank face that's good for all occasions. “Oh, yeah. Really lovely.”

The man smiles and dips his head down to whisper intimately in his ear, “I’m sure the ceremony will be equally as beautiful—at our wedding.”

Jihoon leans back and eyeballs him.

He can't tell if the man’s expression is mildly pleased or moderately psychotic, but there is definitely something heated in the way he’s looking at Jihoon. Something that makes the skin on Jihoon’s arms tingle with anticipation.  

“Are you _drunk_?” Jihoon says, barely holding back an indignant noise. Quickly checking his watch, he eyeballs it too. “It’s, it’s only 11.45!”

“If I _am_ drunk—it’s on love.” The man says, waggling his eyebrows.

Jihoon stares at the stranger warily. The stranger stares back and Jihoon wonders if there's a polite way of asking someone whether they escaped from a mental asylum.

Probably not.

“ _Okay_.” Jihoon drawls, taking a slow step backward.

That’s Jihoon’s cue to get the fuck out of there, hot guy or not.

* * *

 

The photographer’s already waiting at the park when they arrive, and Jihoon joins the rest of the wedding party for the obligatory photographs.

They all do their best to follow the vague directions as the photographer gets them posing in different groups and locations for a wide selection of photos that will probably get stuck in an album and never be looked at again.

Although Jihoon’s sure he’s being subtle scanning the crowd for the creepy— _not hot_ —man from the church—Jeonghan nudges him in the shoulder while Jisoo’s off taking pictures with his parents.

"Are we missing someone?" he whispers, sounding curious but not worried.

"No, I don't think so," Jihoon says, silently cursing when he feels his cheeks warming with a blush.

Jeonghan notices, of course. "Then who are you searching for?"

Jihoon considers lying, but finally gives in to his curiosity. "There was a man staring at me all through the ceremony," he admits. "He was on your side in the second row. I think he might have been a wedding crasher."

Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow thoughtfully, then his lips quirk up at the corners. "About my height, super built, doe eyes, a grey tie and a fantastic ass?"

Jihoon's eyes widen and he coughs awkwardly. "Yeah, uhm, him."

Now Jeonghan’s smiling again, though Jihoon’s almost inclined to call it a  _smirk_. "Oh, that's just Seungcheol. I call him Cheol for short."

Jeonghan doesn’t seem to want to elaborate and Jihoon finds himself speaking up again before he can stop himself, his curiosity anything but satiated. " _Who is he_?"

"My best friend from college," Jeonghan says, his smile turning affectionate. "I wanted to introduce the two of you _years_ ago, but Cheol's been traveling a lot for work and you’ve been busy graduating. I always thought you both would get along so well." Jeonghan laughs softly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "I suppose now is as good of a time as any for introductions."

"But why was he _staring_ at me?" Jihoon presses.

Jeonghan laughs, and seems far too pleased about that. "Ask him yourself," he drawls, patting Jihoon’s arm and walking away.

Jihoon looks over his shoulder to find Seungcheol standing behind him, watching him with a curious sort of patience.

“Beautiful day they had for photographs, don’t you think?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah. I suppose it is.” Jihoon replies, unable to keep a note of surprise out of his voice.

A mischievous smile licks at the corner of Seungcheol's lips, and he steps forward until he’s unnervingly close in a way Jihoon’s body seems to find familiar and agreeable. “I just know the sun will be just as bright—on our wedding day.”

Ok. He clearly hadn't misheard that the first time.

That’s Jihoon’s cue to get the fuck out of there, wedding photographs or not.

“O-kay. I need to go—check on something.” Jihoon croaks.

Seungcheol continues to look like he's finding Jihoon entertaining, in a way that Jihoon likes to think - or hopes, desperately hopes—isn't threatening.

He heads off at a stumbling walk towards where the bridal party have congregated. When he looks behind him a few feet further on….. _Seungcheol is already gone._

Oh, wait, no. There he is. Standing by a tree.

Never mind.  

* * *

 

Jihoon is an anxious bubble of nerves inside, but he can't exactly skip out on the wedding reception just because some clearly drunk _lunatic_ has practically proposed to him twice in one day.

So when the photographer wraps thing up, he gets in his car and heads towards the banquet hall behind everyone else.

Most of the guests are already there, and greet the Bridal party with more applause and a sea of grins. Jihoon veers away from the crowd to ensure all the background prep is complete and things are running smoothly, while purposefully not looking for Seungcheol in the crowd.

Instead, Seungcheol finds him, though not right away. He waits till after the plates from the sit down meal have been cleared, and materialises like the bogeyman next to Jihoon.

Jihoon startles and quickly rescues his glass of wine before it tips over. “Jesus fucking ch—”

“The food was delicious, don’t you think?” Seungcheol interrupts with a look of pure mischief.

Jihoon takes a minute to straighten his collar and adjust his cufflinks, then turns and looks at the man.

Normally he just keeps his business face on for awkward situations, but the crimson colour of Seungcheol's cheeks and his persistent, clumsy and downright creepy attempts at flirting are causing Jihoon's outward defences to crumble for some reason.

“My salmon was a little bland and the carrots had been undercooked _actually_.”

Seungcheol makes a noncommittal movement, not quite a shrug. “Well, you seem like a pretty organised guy. I’m sure you’ll have the best caterers available—at our wedding.”

Jihoon lets out a slow breath. “ _Uh-huh._ ”

That’s Jihoon’s cue to get the fuck out of there, indigestion or not.

* * *

 

The speeches are over, the cake has been cut, and Jeonghan is just leading Jisoo to the dance floor for their first dance together when Jihoon feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder.

He jumps and glances sideways, his eyes instantly suspicious when he sees Seungcheol there.

Seungcheol is however, for the first time, watching the grooms instead of staring at him, and the soft look of joy he directs at the happy couple helps Jihoon to relax as he too turns to watch the first dance.

“They picked a perfect song for their first dance, don’t you think?” Seungcheol says, tapping his foot to the beat.

Jihoon pretends to ponder this notion.

“Kinda cheesy in my opinion. I don’t think either of them have _ever_ watched Dirty Dancing.”

Seungcheol snorts. Then he purses his lips, looking thoughtful. “Hmm—I see your point. I like Elvis Presley’s ‘Cant help falling in love with you’ myself, but I know I’ll bow to your superior opinion—on our wedding day.”

Jihoon plasters his disapproving face on and consciously pushes away the flutter he is feeling in the pit of his stomach. Honestly, he’s heard those words _far_ too much today for them to still be having an affect on him. This is _beyond_ ridiculous.

“There won’t _be_ a first dance at our wedding.” He huffs.

“Oh, ok. That’s a shame.” Seungcheol says, his brow wrinkling in consternation. “But I’m glad you’re coming around to the idea of an ‘our wedding’ at least.”

Jihoon looks at Seungcheol’s eyes, which are a blend of hazel and brown resulting in a colour Jihoon likes to call Jihoon-is-totally-fucked-and-shouldn’t-be-swayed-by-a-pretty-face-goddammit.

He feels a flush of heat staining his own cheeks red, and that’s a good a cue as any to get the fuck out of there, cheesy 80’s tunes or not.

* * *

 

It’s late when Jisoo and Jeonghan bid farewell to their guests and head up to the honeymoon suite. Jihoon narrowly beats them to it, making sure the chocolate covered strawberries, roses and champagne bar (and lube) are in place for their entrance. (literally)

He ducks out of the side door and pulls it shut behind him, jumping out of his skin when he finds Seungcheol standing behind him.

“Champagne and strawberries huh? That’s a lovely touch, don’t you think?” Seungcheol says.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Let me guess—the honeymoon suite will be just as awesome on _our_ wedding day?” He manages. He's certain he already knows the answer to that.

Seungcheol gives a quick, startled laugh. “That’s if we even _last_ that long.” He checks his watch quickly, “The ceremony was over ten hours ago Jihoon. I don’t think we could wait that long. I think we’ll probably have to ask the limo driver to pull over so we can consummate over the hood of the car. It might not be overly romantic, but that’s the kind of people we are.”

“That’s true.” Jihoon blurts out, then immediately thinks 'where the hell did that come from?'

He briefly wonders at what point his common sense has decided to abandon him. Probably around the same time that he started to notice how uncomfortably warm he’s feeling, how Seungcheol smells faintly of sunshine and Old Spice, and how he can't recall his black pants fitting quite this tightly earlier in the day.

“Alright. That’s it. You are out of line sir!” Jihoon snaps, in a very belated attempt to save face. “Not to mention, cocky, overconfident and arrogant.”

“Those words all mean the same thing.” Seungcheol points out sensibly.

“Shut up—I’m talking.” Jihoon yells.

His sharp tone earns him a smile; Seungcheol’s mouth does something soft and amused which Jihoon thinks he should be significantly more angry about. He’s yelling dammit.

“You’re clearly too thick to notice,” He snipes, rounding up on Seungcheol and poking him in the chest, “But I’ve been avoiding you all day. You can’t just walk up to people and tell them you’re going to marry them someday—people you’ve just _met._ It’s weird, okay. Even if you are super hot, it’s still weird. I don’t know what Jeonghan told you about me, but just because I’m single doesn’t mean I’m available. And if I _was_ available—you’d be the _last_ person I’d want to date. So get this through your head—we are _never_ getting married!”

* * *

 

TWO YEARS LATER

"You were so creepy." Jihoon sighs, leaning into Seungcheol’s touch as Seungcheol holds his waist with one hand and laces their fingers together with their free hands.

It feels odd being alone on the dance floor, a collection of eyes watching them as they share their first dance together as a married couple.

Jihoon likes the way his ring catches the light, the way it already feels light and comfortable on his ring finger.

"I can’t believe you're calling me creepy on our wedding day." Seungcheol murmurs as he takes the first step forward, Jihoon easily following his lead as they begin their dance.

Jihoon snorts. "No, I meant when we first met—back at Jisoo and Jeonghan’s wedding" He clarifies.

He catches sight of their friends standing by the dance floor, grinning and watching them both proudly, and remembers their wedding a few years prior. “You pestered me the entire day—saying creepy stuff about how _perfect_ our day was going to be and we’d just met.”

"But I was right—it was perfect." Seungcheol grins and leans in for a kiss, which Jihoon meets easily despite their audience.

As they continue their dance, letting the music guide them in a waltzing rhythm, other couples join them on the floor and Jihoon continues to reminisce. "You didn't give up though, did you? Even after I snapped at you that night, you still asked for my number."

Seungcheol laughs and leans forward, Jihoon's breath stuttering as Seungcheol kisses the shell of his ear and whispers, "That just made me want you more, seeing you get all fired up. Yeah, I’ll admit pestering you like that wasn’t my best strategy, but when I saw you standing in the church in your suit, you were so beautiful I would have _hated_ myself forever if I couldn’t find a way to have you."

Jihoon ducks his head. "Well—you have me now. Hope you’ll still want me when the honeymoon phase is over."

Seungcheol's nose brushes along Jihoon's jaw as he retreats, and Jihoon find himself unwilling to avoid Seungcheol's gaze again. He feels a smile curling his lips upward when he hears Seungcheol's next words. "Of course. This is just the beginning."

* * *

 

The party winds down the way these things usually do—everyone a little too drunk for their own good, small children napping in chairs with their heads on their parents’ knees, while others nod off with their heads pillowed in their arms, draped over tables still dusted with confetti.

The music the DJ is piping out becomes gradually more serene, the lights dim to a hazy yellow, people cluster in corners holding muffled conversation as the wait staff shuffle around and try to get a head start on the clean-up.

Jihoon and Seungcheol are the only ones still drifting around the dance floor. For his part, Jihoon is really only semi-conscious, practically held up by Seungcheol and kept afloat by a mixture of raw joy and the sheer unreality of the last twenty-four hours.

Seungcheol looks like his face hurts from smiling, and his tie—which Jihoon had to fasten for him with trembling fingers  _hours_  ago—has vanished, the top three buttons of his shirt obscenely undone; and just when Jihoon thinks he couldn’t be more in love with the guy, Seungcheol presses a kiss to his forehead and – _yeah_ —he can.

He’s not even sure there’s music playing anymore, but it hardly matters.

He can still hear their song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) Another fic that was meant to be finished for Jicheol week but I didn't have time to finish it till now.  
> 2) I find writing shorter fics so much harder than mammoth ones. Trying to keep it concise is such a pain.  
> 3) Meh, anyway. Hope someone enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
